1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to such connector having improved contacts for reliably securing the connector to the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronics technology, the technique of manufacturing and assembling is more and more mature so that cost can be reduced to promote the competitiveness in the market. It is known Through Hole Technology (THT) and Surface Mount Technology (SMT) are usually used for soldering contacts of connectors on the PCB, but some disadvantages still exist: during the soldering process, some residual stress is present on the PCB, soldering material remains on the PCB causing short circuit between contacts, and some compositions of the soldering material will pollute the environment. Thus, a non-soldering technology is developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,206,735 B1; 6,042,429 B1; and 6,052,895 B1, JP Pat. Nos. 2000-215951 and 2000-340285, and ROC Pat. Nos. 461600 disclose such a connector assembled to the PCB without soldering.
In the patents mentioned above, the connectors are assembled to the PCB by press-fit and the contacts connect the metal layer of the corresponding holes of the PCB to achieve an electrical connection. Although the manner of connection can avoid the disadvantages inherent in the soldering process, and can to some extent reduce cost of assembly, the configuration of the contact is complicated and therefore the cost of manufacturing increases, and a greater force is required when the contacts are press-fitted into the containing holes of the PCB. It is desired to provide a new connector assembly having an improved contact to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a improved contact for electrically connecting a PCB without solding process and reducing cost of assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having simple configuration of contacts, which can reduce mating force when the contacts are press-fitted into the PCB.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector, comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The inslative housing has a mating portion and a mounting portion. The plurality of contact are received in the housing, each contact includes an intermediate retention section, an upper mating section adapted for mating with an engaging contact of a complementary connector, and a lower mounting section adapted for inserting into a printed circuit board. The mounting section includes a first flexible portion, a bent portion, and a second flexible portion extending upwardly from the bent portion.